


HOME;RUN

by queenofhunter93



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #11thYearWithJICHEOL, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhunter93/pseuds/queenofhunter93
Summary: It’s for Seungcheol, Jihoon. He deserves it. He deserves the best.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 51





	HOME;RUN

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @woocoupzifess Fic Fest on Twitter.
> 
> Someone posted the dictionary definitions of the phrase "home run" on Twitter, and the second definition inspired me to write this.
> 
> Be warned, though, this was finished BEFORE I heard the song or read the lyrics, and I was only working with the idea that the whole album is about how important it is to take some time to rest. I've tried to adjust some things after reading the lyrics, but it may still be a little weird, so I apologize!
> 
> This one is also a fluff, as an apology for my previous two angst fics. Hopefully it will suffice xD
> 
> I can't believe I actually finished 3 fics in one week, after almost 4 years of not writing any K-Pop slash fic. Hope you enjoy them and don't forget to stream Semicolon and the HOME;RUN MV!
> 
> Title is taken from SEVENTEEN's "HOME;RUN".

_Home run_

_1: a hit in baseball that enables the batter to make a complete circuit of the bases and score a run_

_2: an impressive success_

“Damn it,” Jihoon curses as he rubs his face with both of his hands.

“Woozi-yah, I told you it’s fine,” Soonyoung chuckles, “You’re gonna give yourself a headache at this rate.”

“I already _have_ a headache,” Jihoon replies. _There’s something missing,_ he thinks to himself before exhaling his breath harshly, “If you wanna go back to the dorms, go ahead, Hoshi-yah.”

“You haven’t eaten anything yet. Order something now, or I’ll sic Coups-hyung on you.”

“You play fucking dirty,” Jihoon gives his friend the stink-eye before he picks his phone up and orders some Chinese food.

“I still don’t get why you’re still so unsatisfied with the song. The kids said it was fine,” Soonyoung asks as he sits on the couch.

“Well, I’m the one making the song. If I said that it’s not good enough, then it’s not good enough,” Jihoon reasons as he faces his computer screens once more.

“If we keep using your logic, we’ll never have a comeback, you perfectionist piece of shit,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes before he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sneakily snaps a picture of Jihoon.

“You don’t have to stay, Hoshi-yah.”

“If you don’t want me here, you could just say it, you know,” Soonyoung says with an exaggerated pout.

“Fine. Fuck off.”

Soonyoung cackles as Jihoon smirks.

“You know you can ask Coups-hyung to negotiate with the agency to postpone the comeback, right?”

“No. It has to be on that date.”

“Why?” Soonyoung asks in exasperation. Jihoon has been asked that question not only by Soonyoung, but also by the other members, except for Seungcheol.

“Just because,” is always Jihoon’s answer to the question. Soonyoung rolls his eyes at his answer.

Some people might be surprised, but Jihoon remembers his trainee days. How could he not? Not only was everything preserved on YouTube, some of the strongest memories of his life came from his trainee days. One of the best memories that were captured in a video he saw online one day was when Seungcheol suddenly announces his marriage to Jihoon, exactly on October 19, 2013. He remembers being flustered, especially when Seungcheol actually went on one knee and confessed after they were dismissed. He’s just glad that there were so many people around them at the time, so his confession wasn’t picked up by the microphone of the camera. He wanted to keep that moment to himself.

This particular song, tentative title Home Run, is very special for Jihoon. It’s not only another ode to youth, just like the songs from their previous album, but it’s also somewhat a letter he’s personally addressing to Seungcheol. The title itself is a metaphor of ‘impressive success’ or ‘big success’, which is the meaning of the ‘Coups’ part of Seungcheol’s stage name. So even though the title is still tentative, he’s determined to keep it.

The lyrics actually consist of Jihoon’s message for Seungcheol. Jihoon makes sure to use as many baseball terminologies as he can to mask the fact that it was addressed specifically to Seungcheol and so that they can be addressed to youth as a whole. But through the title, he hopes Seungcheol will understand what he meant.

After his boyfriend went on hiatus due to anxiety problems, Jihoon honestly fears that it will happen again, which is always a possibility, knowing Seungcheol and his tendency to feel anxious whenever he rests instead of works. Through the song, Jihoon hopes Seungcheol will understand that it’s okay for him to rest as hard as he works.

But the song itself is still lacking something. Jihoon is slowly but surely getting frustrated, because he can’t put his finger on _what_ it’s lacking. Knowing him, they might end up using the first draft of the song even after he tweaks everything, so he really doesn’t know why he’s working so hard.

_It’s for Seungcheol, Jihoon. He deserves it. He deserves the best._

With that thought, Jihoon returns to focus on his work. And when he focuses, he loses track of his surroundings and the time.

So when he feels something cold touch his cheek, Jihoon naturally jumps.

“What the fuck?!”

“Language,” a voice says, followed by a giggle, “You’ve worked hard, Woozi-yah. Have a cola.”

Jihoon blinks as he finally registers his surroundings once again. His eyes adjust to the dim purple light of his studio and he finally realizes that Seungcheol was the one who just jumpscared him with a can of cold cola. He accepts the can and opens it as he leans back against his chair. After he takes a big sip of the cola, he heaves a sigh.

“How did you know I was still here?”

“Hoshi posted a photo of you on Weverse.”

“Did that idiot take a picture of the screen? I’ll kill him,” Jihoon picks his phone up and logs into Weverse. When he sees Soonyoung’s post, he heaves a sigh of relief before he sends a comment on the post. _When the hell did he even take this photo…?_

“How’s it going?” Seungcheol asks.

Jihoon practically throws his phone on the desk and runs a hand over his face in frustration, “Not too good. It’s still lacking something,” he then looks around his studio and finds no one else, “When did Hoshi leave?”

“Just now, I think? I met him on the way here. He said he’s going back to the dorms,” Seungcheol explains before chuckling, “As usual, when you focus, you don’t pay attention to your surroundings.”

“You know I’m not good at multitasking,” Jihoon rolls his eyes before heaving another sigh.

Seungcheol gives him a soft smile before petting his hair, “Tired?”

“Exhausted,” Jihoon confirms, “What time is it now?”

“2 AM.”

“Fuck,” Jihoon rubs his face with both his hands once again. He just spent close to 4 hours straight changing the song here and there with no progress.

“Let’s end the day here, Jihoon-ah,” Jihoon scowls at Seungcheol. His boyfriend knows that Jihoon is weak to Seungcheol calling his real name with that soft smile. Seungcheol chuckles, “I know you’ve mastered the art of working while tired, but I think you’ve earned the right to rest.”

Jihoon sighs, “Fine. It’s not like I’ll get anything done anymore.”

“We’ll return tomorrow, right after you wake up, if you want to,” Seungcheol offers.

“’We’?”

“What? You don’t want me to come or something? You’re being really secretive about the song, Jihoon-ah. I’m gonna have to sing it eventually, you know,” Seungcheol teases him with a playful smile. It blows Jihoon’s mind how Seungcheol can still be so cheerful at 2 in the morning whereas Jihoon already feels like all of his soul has been sucked out of him.

Now that Jihoon thinks about it, he actually hasn’t let Seungcheol get involved in making the song. In fact, none of the members are involved in making the song except for their respective age-line songs. Sure, he meant for the song to be somewhat a gift for Seungcheol for their 7th “wedding anniversary”, but that doesn’t mean that nobody else gets to work on it. Hell, Jihoon still needs Bumzu’s help to make the song.

“I wasn’t trying to be secretive…” Jihoon admits, “Of course you can come with, hyung.”

“Let the kids come too. They might have some good ideas about the song. Which is fine, you know,” Seungcheol teases as he ruffles Jihoon’s hair.

“Shut up…” Jihoon says as he swats Seungcheol’s hand away from his hair.

“You know I’m right.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jihoon rolls his eyes before closing his eyes, just in time to accept Seungcheol’s soft peck to his lips.

“Your lips are chapped,” Seungcheol whispers against his lips, sending shivers down Jihoon’s spine, “Did you drink enough water? I should’ve brought you water instead of cola.”

“No, I need cola,” Jihoon whines before he lands another peck to Seungcheol’s lips, “You’re a saint, and I love you.”

“All this love just for a can of cola? You’re getting cheap, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol chuckles before he pulls away and ruffles Jihoon’s hair once again, “If you’re being this sweet, you must be really tired. Let’s get back to the dorms.”

“You’re saying that like I’m not sweet usually.”

“What are you talking about? You only say you love us when we feed you. You’re just like a cat,” Seungcheol laughs when Jihoon nuzzles into his hand, just like a cat.

“It’s too embarrassing. Besides, I don’t need to spell it out for you, right? We haven’t been friends for more than 10 years and dating for 7 for nothing, after all.”

Seungcheol smiles fondly at his sleepy boyfriend, “That’s true. I know you don’t want me to ask for more time to work on the songs so we can release it on our wedding anniversary,” he rubs Jihoon’s cheek with all the love he can muster, “You’re one romantic man, Lee Jihoon.”

“You know I don’t do this with everyone,” Jihoon closes his eyes sleepily as he leans into Seungcheol’s hand, “Only with you, hyung.”

“I know, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol nods, “Let’s get back. Unless you want me to piggyback you to the dorms?”

“No,” Jihoon opens his eyes abruptly before he saves his progress on the computer and shuts it down. Before the PC is even properly shut down, he already turns his monitors off. He takes his phone, which is the only belonging he brought with him to the studio, and puts his cap on. He finishes his cola with one last swig and crushes the can.

Seungcheol chuckles at Jihoon’s haste. “Slow down. You know how much it hurts if you choke on soda.”

Jihoon throws the crushed can into the waste basket and puts his jacket on. He sees that Seungcheol has taken the plates from the Chinese takeout place from the desk so they can put it away in front of the building to be returned. Jihoon smiles in gratitude, “Let’s go.”

Seungcheol walks out of the studio, followed by Jihoon. The taller man waits for his boyfriend to lock the door to the studio, before they walk side by side out of the building. After leaving the takeout plates beside the main doors of the building, they put their hands in their jacket’s pockets and make their way back to the dorms.

“Jihoon-ah,” Seungcheol calls out when they reach their dorm room door.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks,” Seungcheol doesn’t elaborate what he’s thanking Jihoon for, but judging by the loving smile he has on his face, Jihoon has an idea on what he means. Jihoon doesn’t know if Seungcheol knows that the song was meant for him, but whether he does or doesn’t, it doesn’t matter, “I love you.”

Jihoon replies with a smile of his own, “I love you too, hyung.”

They smile to themselves before they finally enter their dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 7th wedding anniversary to the source of my happiness and frustration xD here's hoping for more Jicheol moments!
> 
> Come gush over Jicheol with me!  
> [my fangirling twitter](http://www.twitter.com/qoh93_aus) | [my curiouscat](http://curiouscat.qa/qoh93_aus)


End file.
